Queen without a country
by JoJo2
Summary: A disaster happens and Princess Aerin of Sivinly Islands has no family, and no country to rule. So she journies to Tortall. Can she find happiness, and maybe even love?
1. Entering Tortall

A/N:  Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except for Aerin and some of the knights

"means speaking(duh)"

'means thinking'

Aerin's POV:

"NO! That cant have happened! NO!!!!!!" I sobbed.

"Im sorry your Highness." The messenger said.

"What are you apologizing for? Its not your fault." I answered as I gave him the money. I had a lot to think about. I have just heard, The volcano on my Island has erupted covering all of my country and killing everyone including my parents, my little darling sister, and my bigger brother. Right when I heard that messenger, I felt like a sword has been stabbed through my heart but I knew I couldn't cry, I couldn't and wouldn't. As the only living Royal of Sivinly Islands, I had business to do. I was a queen. Oh what am I thinking!? What is a queen without her country!?

2 years later

            Well here I am. Tortall. My mother and Queen Thayet have known eachother a long time and have been like sisters. So I always felt welcome here, but not now. Somehow I felt this cold sensation in the air. I am now 16 and haven't seen the Queen in 8 years. I was nervous, wait that cant describe it, I was actually terrified. 

"Your highness, we have reached our destination." Said Sir Raoul

"Thank you Sir Raoul" I replied. Once the queen had heard what happened, she sent some of the most trusted knights to escort me back. Sir Raoul being one of them. 

I glanced down at the capital city of Tortall, Corus. "Wow that is Corus?" I asked

"The one and only, Majesty." Said a knight called Sir Ivan.

"It's changed so much!" I said wistfully.

"Well let us get going." Another knight said. The knights mounted on their horses and I stepped into the carriage. In an hour we entered the City. I could feel the citizen's eyes on me and I ignored them. 

"HALT who goes there!" Barked the guards.

"It is I, Sir Raoul, escorting Her Highness Princess Aerin to the Royal Palace." He replied calmly as he showed his shield.

"You may enter" The guard said and moved out of the way. 

            In 5 minutes the carriage came to a stop. The door opened and sunlight filtered through. Sir Raoul helped me out.

"Thankyou, and it was a pleasure traveling with you and your knights Sir Raoul"

"No Problem Your Highness" He winked. I smiled back at him. 

"Aerin! Aerin is that you?" Someone shouted and I turned around.

"Aunt Thayet!" I shouted as I ran towards her. She embraced me. Even though she isn't my real Aunt, I was used to calling her that.

"You poor girl. Let's get you to your rooms" She smiled, trying to hold back tears. 

"Thankyou." I sobbed.


	2. Meeting Royalty

A/N- Writing stories is harder than I thought. Well Ur gonna have to help give me some ideas on the reviews plz. No flames.

Aerin's POV-

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed as I woke up. 

"Oh your highness I'm so sorry I never ment to wake you up!" said a startled maid.

I panted, "Oh it isn't your fault."

"Yes your majesty." she said as she pulled out a beautiful silk gown that looked casual and yet stunning. It was a light blue tone with a cream coloured sash which tied around the waist. She had cream coloured slippers to match.

"Majesty, you look beautiful." The maid complimented.

"Thankyou!" I said. Then I turned around as someone knocked at the door. I opened it and a small scared looking page was at the door. "Yes"

"Y-your Maj-jesty" He bowed. "K-k-king J-jonathon and Q-queen Th-th-thayet would like y-your presence in the c-c-rown room."He stuttered

"Thankyou. You may tell them I will be there shortly." I reassured with a smile.

"Yes your Highness" He bowed, smiled and left.

            "Her Highness, Princess Aerin has entered." The announcer announced. I smiled nervously as I entered.

Aunt Thayet smiled, "Aerin, I hope you slept well."

"Yes your Majesty." I replied.

King Jonathon coughed and said, "Princess Aerin, I am certainly sorry to what has happened. And so we, the royal family, have decided that you are to live here until u have other plans." He gestured to the rest of the people in the room.

"Dear, lets get you acquainted to my children and re-acquainted." She smiled

"Fine with me" I said.

"This is Prince Roald." Queen Thayet gestured to the tallest boy in the group. I gasped. He was way more handsome than when I last saw him (A/N-duh).  It took my breathe away to look into his deep blue sapphire eyes. His hair was a coal black and slightly curly. He smiled and blushed as I smiled back. He bowed then I curtsied.

"Nice to see you again Princess Aerin" He said shyly.

I blushed and said, "Same goes for you Prince Roald." Then I smirked, getting over my shyness and said, "You have changed from the last time I saw you Roald."

"Oddly enough, you haven't changed all that much." He retorted

"Meaning?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." He answered. I raised my eyebrow at him and moved on.

"Princess Kalasin, as I remember, you two were quite the pair, romping around and playing with wooden swords." Queen Thayet winked.

"KALLY!!!"I shouted and embraced her.

"Rinny!!! Oh my Goodness it has been awhile!" She yelled with the same enthusiasm. Aunt Thayet introduced me to the rest of her children. And told us to run along. She also said I was to take the same princess classes that Kally was taking. I also told them to stop calling me Princess and just Aerin or Rinny was fine.

"Come on Rinny! Let's go riding!" Kally shouted.

"Alright." I replied

Roald's POV-

            "Her Highness, Princess Aerin has entered." The announcer announced. I held my breath. There entered the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. I have to admit she was even more beautiful than my mother, but maybe that's just because Queen Thayet is my mother. Well the girl who entered had beautiful ebony black hair that came up to about the middle of her back. Her eyes were enthralling, they were dark brown, but there was something about them. They appeared to hold a lot of wisdom and yet playful at the same time. She had a perfect figure. Her dress was beautiful. She talked to my parents for awhile then came up to me and my siblings.

"This is Prince Roald" my mother said, gesturing to me.

"Nice to see you again Princess Aerin." I said and I have to admit, I was shy.

"Same goes for you Prince Roald." She said while I could see a faint tint of a blush. Then she smirked and said, "You have changed from the last time I saw you Roald." From that I knew that she hadn't changed from when we were little. We always used to insult each other and of course I let her win, she being a lady. "Oddly enough, you haven't changed all that much." I retorted. Then it went on from there until she raised her eyebrow at me and went on to Kalasin. I could feel my face turn hot and waited until we were dismissed.

Aerin's POV-

"Kally I'll meet you at the stables." I told her.

" OK" She replied.

I changed into a pair of breeches and tied my hair into a ponytail. I walked to the stables and saddled my beautiful mare, Starlight but I call her Starr. "Let's go Rinny." Kally said impatiently. 

"Alright alright, I'm ready." I said We rode into the Royal forest(A/N-I forgot the name) and were talking about all sorts of stuff that have happened. When I heard something rustle behind me. I turned around and took out my dagger when everything went black…

A/N-MUAHAHAHAHA aren't I mean? Well you are just going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happenes. I am just warning you, it is probably not what you think it will be, or maybe it will….

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.


	3. Surprise!!

A/N-Well here we go again.

Aerin's POV-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kally screamed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Neal screamed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kel screamed. All of our horses got scared and threw us on the ground.

"Eh?" I opened my eyes and turned around

"Neal! Kel!" I shouted

"Aerin!" Neal and Kel both chorused. 

"HAHAHAHA We got you!!!" Neal laughed. I glowered at him, then I looked at Kally. She nodded. Then I looked at Neal and Kally looked at Kel. We both tackled them at the same time. 

"Stop it! Stop it!" Neal squealed as I tickled him.

"NO!" I shouted, "You deserve it!" All four of us rolled around like that, wrestling eachother. Finally we all lay down on our backs, panting.

"That was fun." Kel gasped

"Definitely" Kally said.

"Wow it has been such a long time!" Neal breathed

"Are you ok Aerin? I mean Sivinly Islands was such a beautiful place, the last time we visited." Kel said

"Oh I am fine." I answered

"She is living here now!" Kally exclaimed!

"YES!" Neal and Kel said. (A/N- lets say they all met when the pages came to Sivinly Islands.)

"I guess we should be heading back." I sighed

"Yeah, there is a ball today." Neal said

"There is?" I asked

"Well you should know. You are the guest of honor." Kel replied automatically. I sighed, "I hate balls" Then I saw Neal and Kel holding hands. 

"So I see you two are an item" I grinned

Both Neal and Kel blushed, "I guess" they said together. Then looked at eachother and blushed again. Kally and I laughed and collapsed because we were out of breath 

Kel growled, "Well get on with it you two lets go!!" 

"Ok ok ok" Kally said.

            It was three hours since we came back from the little hiking trip, and 2 hours since the midday meal and 2 hours till the ball. I sighed. I hate balls, going through all that finery, what was the point? Oh well. If there is a ball I might as well look good. I called the maid to help me.

"Oh miss, something came in for you today, I think it was from Her Majesty, Queen Thayet." The maid said.

"Thank you" I answered, "and by the way, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It is Manny Your Highness." She answered.

"Thank you." I said. Then I looked at the dress she handed me. It was breathtaking. It was a scarlet with Rubies aligning the hem. The under skirt (A/N I don't know what these things are called so work with me here, and there is kinda a cut which shows the underskirt in the front and back.) was a shimmery silver. Queen Thayet also had sent a silver tiara with Rubies in them. I added my own ruby ear bobs, and a silver braided chain/necklace. I decided that I wanted to look natural, so I put on some lip colour and just a tinge of rouge. Then I put on silver eye shadow. I put my hair in a half twist, so some of my hair cascaded my shoulders.

I was ready.


	4. The Ball

A/N- Once again, Most of these characters belong to Tamora Pierce.

Aerin's POV-

"Princess Aerin of the Sivinly Islands!" The Announcer announced.

"Here we go." I whispered. I walked into the ballroom. I tried my best to be graceful. It was kind of hard, being as nervous as I was. As I entered, I could feel all eyes on me. I heard faint whispers, "Wow, Princess Aerin…beautiful..than..Queen Thayet.."

"Mo.t. Beautiful…in court."

 I felt my cheeks getting red. I briskly I walked to the King and Queen and curtsied with all the courage I could muster. Then I sat down on the chair or throne in between Kally and Roald. Keeping my head high enough to show that I had pride but low enough so I don't strain my neck. I looked around and gasped. The ballroom was beautiful. Wow!

"Princess Aerin?" asked Aunt Thayet.

"Yes your Highness?" I replied

"Would you like to honor us with a song or two or maybe even your own performance, tomorrow perhaps??" She questioned.

I blushed and stammered, "Well ummm…sure I guess…"  

"Alright, Ill set this up." She answered. Then glanced at Prince Roald and narrowed her eyes. Prince Roald rolled his eyes and came up to me, "Would you like to honor me with this dance Princess?"

I scowled, "Why of course your Highness." We waltzed around the room, I have to admit I found myself staring up into his eyes, I felt myself drowning in the great deep blue sapphire pools. Then I snapped out of it when the song ended. Could it be? Could I be falling for Prince Roald? The shy boy that used to make fun of me? Crazy. I must be getting ill or something. I went over to Kel. "So how was the dance" She asked playfully

"Don't ask" I glowered.

"Okie Dokes" She answered

"Oy" I replied. Then before I knew it the guys were surrounding me. Oh what pure hell this was. I needed to get out of here NOW!

"Excuse me, Pardon me." I said as I moved out of the group. I glanced at Roald. He was looking my way but quickly glanced away. I hid behind Kally then sneaked out into the gardens. I went to a hidden from view bench and sat their. The Peace and tranquility of the plants surrounding me. I then called my friends to me. Not normal friends. But the elements. The air and plant elements came to me and started surrounding me and chattered to me all at once. I laughed and played with them for a while. Then I heard footsteps. The Elements were really frightened. They were flying everywhere around me and almost blinded me. 

"Stop!" I ordered. All of them stopped. They didn't move a single muscle. Then I said, "Ok everyone leave calmly."  They all disappeared without a frenzy.

"Wow!" Roald whistled.

"Yea." I answered.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I just can, since always." I replied simply

"Oh. Did you tell anyone?" He inquired.

"Nah. Then I would go through all this training and stuff, I didn't want to take all those stupid lessons." I spat

Changing the topic, Roald questioned, "Why'd you leave?"

"Wouldn't you if you were surrounded by lovestruck maniacs?" I said.

He chuckled, "Good point."

Then before I knew it he started leaning in. I closed my eyes. Then, shocked, I opened my eyes. What am I doing? What is he doing? I yelped and do what first came to my mind. I ran. I ran like my life depended on it. 

            Finally I slowed down. "I'm going crazy! The day after my family died I thought I would never love again!" I panted. Suddenly I collapsed, what was happening. There was pain in my arm and someone was dragging me away. I screamed, " HELP ME!!!! ROALD!! HELP SOMEONE!!!HELP! mmph" and I was gagged. I am telling you, I have never fainted in my life, I am not one of those court ladies who blacks out when she gets a small paper cut. But just then, I couldn't handle the pain. I blacked out.


	5. Distress

A/N- Id like to thank my reviewers:

Russetwolf713- THankyou so much for all the encouragement!

Esther- Yoster! Thx for da compliments!

Step- Thankyou!! Please keep reading on!

I opened my eyes slowly and groggily. I was in a luxurious chamber. With a big bed and a door leading to the rest room. The carpet was burgundy. Actually, the whole room was burgundy or gold. I closed my eyes again and almost fell asleep when someone knocked on the door. "Hmmm…for people who rudely kidnapped Im surprised they actually knocked" I thought. "Come in" I said. Then someone came in. He or she for that matter, was cloaked in burgundy. You couldn't see his/her face through the gold face veil. 

"You have entered the Sundley Manors." It said in a monotone. It freaked me out. It was neither a female or male voice. "Ummm…Yea ok." I answered

"If you need anything please don't mind ringing." It said.

"Ok." I answered. It was just about to leave when I yelled, "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? What are you? When can I leave?" 

" It is not for me to answer your questions Princess." It said

"Augg." I groaned.

"Good bye, the master will be here shortly." It said. 

"Bye" I replied. Then I sighed. I guess Ill be staying a long while here. Oy! Just then the door opened. A Tall dark WOMAN!! Came in. 

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The name is Yolanda, master of the manor." She answered

" Oh, well nice to meet you." I said with all the politeness I have learned all these years.

"Yes I should say the same to you. I am truly honoured Your Highness." She curtsied.

"Ummm… Thanks." I said.

"My servant said you had a lot of questions. You may ask me anything." She said.

"Ok, Where am I? Who are you? Why was I kidnapped? Why am I here? What do I do? When can I leave?" I asked in a rush.

"Calm down my little magenty." She soothed.

"Magenty?" I asked. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't grasp what it sounded like.

"Oh dear. You do not remember do you?" She inquired.

"Uhhhh…No, am I supposed to remember?" I asked.

"Yes and no. But first let me answer your questions. You are in the Sundley Manors. I am the great mage Yolanda Pargad. You were not meant to be hurt in your capture, It was only by accident that the agent's dog dug their claws into your leg, but it has been healed by the best healers, you are here because this is the country you rule in, and you will rule your country under my guidance, seeing that you are young. And you can not leave." Yolanda answered simply.

"You mean I may not leave?" I questioned.

"Well you may, but, you will always come back, this place is your life, you can not survive without it." She answered.

"Oy" I said. That would mean I would never be with Roald. Never! I started to sob. 

"Your majesty, do not weep, you have a lot of work to do." She said. 

"No! Leave me in peace. I do not want to rule over a country that I know nothing about and I would like to go to Tortall. Now!" I shouted.

"Your majesty a letter has already been sent to King Jonathon telling them that you have left to rule over the country you so ungratefully left, begging your pardon." She replied. 

"Leave Yolanda. Do not come back until I ask you to." I ordered harshly. She looked hurt when I looked in her eyes. I regretted what I said immediately, "Just please let me rest and I will talk to you tomorrow" I added gently. She nodded and left silently. I closed my eyes and collapsed on my bed. Oh when will I see Roald again? I started sobbing. 


End file.
